<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Couldn't Save Her by blabbey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257665">I Couldn't Save Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blabbey/pseuds/blabbey'>blabbey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blabbey/pseuds/blabbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief is experienced in different ways, so how do Lissa and Robin handle theirs after the tragedy at Plegia?</p>
<p>*Contains spoilers for Chapter 9 of Fire Emblem: Awakening*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Couldn't Save Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lissa walked aimless down the palace halls at Regna Ferox, a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders to shake off the lingering cold of the northern winter. She wasn’t completely sure where it was she was walking to as her mind was still filled with mingling thoughts of events that transpired recently:  Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse and her beloved older sister was dead, sacrificed her own life in an effort of peace when the Shepherds were to supposed to have save her from Mad King Gangrel. Lissa can still recall the image of Emmeryn falling while Chrom tried desperately to run to save her; it’s an image that still haunts her in her dreams.</p>
<p>Ever since escaping Plegia with Basilio battleplans were already being made for a retaliating move lead by Chrom with chief tactician, and Lissa’s husband, Robin. Lissa had rarely seen her husband in the days prior, all his time seemingly dedicated to creating a war plan for the Shepherds for days on end. He barely ate or slept having left their bed early in the mornings and not returning until late in evening when Lissa was already asleep. There was barely any time for the couple to have a break together, but the princess couldn’t fault him for it. It was a stressful time for everyone involved.</p>
<p>Lissa shuddered as she passed a chill spot, giving out a small sneeze as she continued down the massive hallways surrounding her. “Geez, why does this place have to be so cold!” She grumbled while pulling the blanket tighter.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we won’t be staying for too much longer,” Chrom said behind his sister, startling her.</p>
<p>“Chrom, I didn’t hear you behind me!” She exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Sorry Lissa,” her brother gave a small smile, “I was trying to call you a few times but you seemed lost in thought.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry…”</p>
<p>“Don’t be, I was just hoping you could help me find Robin?” Chrom’s brow furrowed in concern, “he didn’t show up to the war meeting this morning and we had to end early to look for him.”</p>
<p>Lissa’s eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t like Robin to skip out on meetings like that without at least letting someone know. “I haven’t seen him since late last night! He’s been leaving early in the mornings a lot recently so I don’t know where he could be right now. But I’ll help you look for him!”</p>
<p>“Thanks Lissa, send for someone once you do to at least let us know he’s okay!”</p>
<p>“Right.” With that the siblings split off at a T split hallway.</p>
<p>As she checked each room she passed for some sort of sign of Robin, Lissa’s mind scrambled at the worst possible scenarios that could’ve befallen her husband; what if was on his way to the meeting but somehow gotten lost? What if he got hurt when he tripped over a flight of stairs? What if Plegian spies snuck in and kidnapped him as more leverage to get the Fire Emblem? <em>Gods Robin, please be okay!</em></p>
<p><em>No,</em> she shook her head to ward off the thoughts, <em>Robin is smarter than that! He’s strong too. So, if he were ambushed, he could figure his way out of it in a hitch. And if he were injured, he would come up with a way to get our attention to seek aid.  </em>She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had full confidence her husband could figure things out. It was Robin after all!</p>
<p>As she opened another door to check for a sign of the tactician there was a sudden scream of anger and a loud <em>CRASH</em> coming from a room a few doors down. Concern for whomever was there, Lissa rushed and opened the door to find herself in what appeared to be a study stocked full of bookshelves. What appeared to have been the large desk within had been knocked to its side with maps, figures, books, and ink spilled everywhere creating a walking hazard. “Is anyone in here hurt?” Lissa called out.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t do it…” a hoarse voice replied, one that Lissa recognized too well.</p>
<p>Lissa walked over to the opposite side of the upturned desk where a figure had his large purple hood pulled over his head to hide his face. “Robin, are you okay? Chrom and everyone else said you didn’t come to the war meeting today and got worried about you,” the princess sat beside her husband, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of his face only for Robin to turn away from her.</p>
<p>“L-Lissa… I’m so sorry…” Robin’s voice and body trembled as his hands clutched tightly to his sleeves. “I-I failed you.”</p>
<p>“Robin,” Lissa rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “missing one meeting isn’t-“</p>
<p>“I failed Emmeryn!” Robin shouted, startling Lissa to pull her hand back. Robin finally turned to look at his wife with tears streaming down his face and a look of immense grief and shame. “I failed to save the Exalt! Your sister! I should’ve known what Gangrel was going to pull to counter-act it and pull of the mission!”</p>
<p>The princess’s eyes weld up with tears as Robin buried his face once again into his knees to release his sobbing. Lissa gulped back her tears as she placed her hands on him once again, “Robin it- it wasn’t your fault,” she sniffled, “no one could’ve predicted what was going to happen.”</p>
<p>“But <em>I</em> should have!” Robin sobbed, “I’m the Shepherds chief tactician, I always have a plan! I should’ve known or at least predicted things to go as they did! And I <em>still </em>failed to save her! I-I couldn’t- I couldn’t save your sister Lissa and I-I’m so sorry…” Robin’s voice trailed off.</p>
<p>“Robin…” Lissa felt her own tears start to stream down her face and she sniffled. They sat there in silence for a long time until Lissa managed to wrap them both within her blanket, then she rested her head on her husband’s still shaking shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“How can you say that like it wasn’t.” His voice was coarse and numb, “I should’ve-“</p>
<p>“Robin.” The tactician looked up at his wife’s tearful face. The princess gently cupped her hand around his cheek, wiping away a tear, “Do you remember what Emm said before she… before she died? She said ‘see how one selfless act has the power to change the world!’” Her husband blinked at the memory, eyes not tearing away this time.</p>
<p>“Emm wasn’t killed by Gangrel or Plegia, she sacrificed herself so we could hold onto the Fire Emblem and to provoke peace. She was always one to advocate for peace, so it was no one’s fault that she’s dead.” Lissa’s eyes turned downward as more tears fell, a sad smile crossing her face, “a-at least… that’s what I want to think…”</p>
<p>Lissa felt a pair of arms wrap around her as Robin held her into a tight hug, pulling her head to his chest to hear his heartbeat, “Lissa… I’m sorry. I-I’ve been such a selfish jerk,” there was a warm feeling of a kiss pressed against the top of her head as Robin continued, “You’re not the one who should be comforting me. I should’ve been there for you in the present instead of trying to fix a past that I can’t go back to. I’m so sorry, my love.”</p>
<p>At his words Lissa finally allowed herself to wrap her arms around her husband’s waist and bury herself into his clothes as she sobbed with grief. The whole while Robin stayed with her and held her close as his own tears continued to flow as he just held her tight, the only way either of them could focus on the present.</p>
<p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>